Fate!
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Perjuangan Toushirou si bocah ajaib sebelum ia menjadi kapten divisi 10/"Bersyukurlah karena kau tidak memiliki semua apa yang kau inginkan,"/ "Dengan begitu kau masih memiliki alasan untuk hidup dan mendapatkan hal-hal yang kau inginkan itu!"


Summary : Hanya sebuah fic yang ingin menceritakan tentang perjuangan Toushirou si bocah ajaib sebelum ia menjadi kapten divisi 10/"Bersyukurlah karena kau tidak memiliki semua apa yang kau inginkan,"/ "Dengan begitu kau masih memiliki alasan untuk hidup dan mendapatkan hal-hal yang kau inginkan itu!"

Disclaimer : Karena Toushiro tidak menjadi pemeran utama, itu artinya Bleach masih milik Kubo Tite-sensei.

Genre : Untuk sekarang ini Drama dulu deh.

Warnings : Sepertinya tidak ada.. :D

* * *

><p>We Proudly Present to You<p>

Fate!

By

The Sirius of Black Daria

* * *

><p>Fate!<p>

Aku bingung, sangat bingung. Mengapa pula aku harus ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak lebih kuat juga tidak lebih pintar dari anak yang lain. Lalu, mengapa aku harus ada? Sedih untuk mengakui hal ini, tapi aku memang memiliki fisik yang berbeda dari mereka. Aku memiliki mata yang berwarna biru kehijauan, serta rambut yang berwarna seputih salju. Aku.. sangat berbeda. Aku tidak memiliki teman satupun. Mereka selalu menjauhiku jika aku ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka. Sebenarnya apa salahku. Apa ini karena warna mata ku yang aneh? Atau karena warna rambutku yang berbeda? Aku ini sebenarnya apa?

O.o.O.o.O

Musim dingin di Rukongai sangat menyiksa. Betapa tidak, sungai di mana aku biasa menangkap ikan membeku. Belum lagi, pada musim seperti ini aku bingung di mana aku harus tidur; sepanjang yang aku bisa lihat hanya salju, rumah-rumah pun seakan termakan habis olehnya. Musim dingin baru mulai kemarin sore, tapi salju telah bertebaran di mana-mana. Aduh.. perutku sakit, sepertinya rasa laparku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku sangat berharap aku mempunyai sebuah rumah yang nyaman untuk aku tinggali, sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari aku, dan kedua orangtuaku, hm.. mungkin seorang adik atau kakak akan menambah kehangatan keluarga kami. Sejujurnya, aku sangat menyukai musim dingin. Jangan tanya mengapa, karena aku pun tidak tahu alasannya. Setiap melihat salju aku jadi merasa tenang dan aman. Seolah-olah butiran putih layaknya kapas ini dapat melindungiku.

Aku sudah berjalan di Rukongai sepanjang hari. Dengan hanya berbekal baju abu-abu lusuh serta celana coklatku. Lelah, lapar dan haus tidak aku hiraukan. Aku tetap berjalan. Badanku yang kurus membuat baju yang ku pakai terlihat kebesaran. Tanganku yang kecil dan kotor terus-menerus memegangi perutku yang belum diisi sejak kemarin malam. Aku bingung aku harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan sedikit uang, atau meminta sedikit makanan dari tempat yang ku lewati. Namun segala usahaku itu hasilnya nihil.

"_Tak ada jalan lain, aku harus mencari makanan di hutan."_ pikirku.

Aku percepat langkahku; berharap dengan langkah kaki-ku yang lebih dipercepat, perutku akan segera terisi. Setelah sekitar setengah jam aku berjalan akhirnya aku sampai juga. Perutku terus berbunyi dan terasa sangat perih. Dengan mataku yang besar aku mencoba untuk mencari buah-buahan. Cukup lama aku berjalan, dan aku belum juga menemukan buah yang dapat aku makan. Pandanganku mulai melemah, tubuh kecil ini menjadi terasa sangat berat. Kehilangan keseimbangan, aku pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Aku dapat merasakan mataku mulai tertutup, bibirku gemetaran, aku.. aku lelah, terlampau lelah.

_Tuhan apakah aku akan mati sekarang? _

_Jika ya. Tuhan, kumohon kuburkanlah raga ini bersama Kristal-kristal salju yang membeku.._

O.o.O.o.O

Hangat, dahiku terasa hangat. Tidak! Bukan hanya dahiku, tapi seluruh badanku pun terasa hangat. Apa yang terjadi? Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ruangan ini terasa asing bagiku. Aku ada di mana?

"Nenek! Lihat! Dia sudah bangun." ku dengar seorang anak perempuan berteriak. Tak lama kemudian aku mendapati seorang wanita tua duduk di sampingku. Dia memperhatikan mahluk yang ada di depannya sejenak, lalu meraba dahiku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum. "Namaku, Hinamori Asuka."

"Dan aku, aku Hinamori Momo!" kulihat anak perempuan yang ada di sebelah wanita tua itu berteriak dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sembari tersenyum, mh.. tidak, lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai dengan sangat lebar.

"Lalu, namamu sendiri siapa?" ucapnya.

"Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro," Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku rasa, itu namaku."

Anak yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau rasa?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Argh! Perutku sakit lagi. Aku mendesis kecil dan dengan refleks memegang perutku.

"Kamu pasti lapar, Toushiro-kun. Tunggu sebentar." wanita tua itu berkata padaku.

Aku hanya diam. Tak berapa lama, wanita tua itu membawakan aku semangkuk bubur hangat. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk duduk. Dengan perlahan dia mulai menyuapiku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi karena wanita itu terus memaksa akhirnya aku menurut saja, lagi pula perutku tidak dalam kondisi yang dapat berkompromi panjang. Aku yakin aku sangat lapar, karena tak biasanya aku dapat makan hanya dalam tempo secepat ini. Aku kembali menidurkan tubuhku, dan disadari atau tidak, akupun tertidur.

O.o.O.o.O

Keesokan harinya ketika aku bangun, aku merasa sangat segar, badanku sudah tidak terasa letih, mungkin ini disebabkan karena tubuhku sudah mendapatkan cukup istirahat kemarin malam. Pagi ini matahari bersinar lumayan hangat, namun tak cukup hangat untuk melelehkan timbunan salju; terbukti dengan tebalnya salju yang harus Hinamori-san bersihkan agar halaman mereka tidak digelayuti benda putih itu. Sebenarnya untuk apa sih mereka membersihkan salju itu? Toh, tak lama setelah ini salju akan turun kembali, bahkan salju akan turun untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Aku masih terdiam di _futon_ku, hm.. sebenarnya futon ini bukan futonku sih, ini futon milik Hinamori-san. Mataku terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik kedua wanita itu hingga mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tadi aku berniat untuk membantu tapi mereka malah bersikeras agar aku tidur di_ futon_. Setelah selesai, Hinamori-san masuk ke dalam rumah dan menanyakan keadaanku; sudah saja aku menjawab kalau aku sebenarnya sudah tidak apa-apa; tak lupa juga aku mengucapkan terimakasih atas kebaikan mereka padaku. Aku sungguh tidak menduga setelahnya kalau mereka akan menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama. Anak perempuan itu pun sepertinya bersemangat sekali menyuruhku untuk tinggal. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirku, rasanya bibir ini telah membeku oleh salju-salju yang turun di musim ini. Mataku mulai terasa berair, dadaku pun sesak; entah perasaan apa ini yang tiba-tiba menyeruak, membuat air mataku menyusup keluar dengan bebasnya. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat menandakan bahwa aku menerima tawaran mereka.

"Hinamori-san terimakasih atas kebaikan kalian berdua." ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan. Setelah aku mengembalikan posisi badanku, aku dapat melihat mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Tidak! Jangan panggil aku Hinamori-san. Panggil saja aku Momo!" protes anak perempuan itu.

"Momo benar, mulai hari ini kita bertiga adalah satu keluarga. Panggil aku nenek, sama seperti cara Momo memanggilku." ucap Hinamori-san, mh.. Nenek.

"Ba.. baik.." jawabku.

_Tuhan, apa Engkau benar-benar memberikan mereka untukku?_

_Jika ya. Tuhan, kumohon biarkanlah kebahagiaan ini untuk bertahan lama._

O.o.O.o.O

Hari-hari bersama nenek dan Momo kulewati dengan gembira. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang aku telah memiliki sebuah keluarga. Seperti hari ini misalnya; hari ini aku membantu Nenek dan Momo untuk mencari buah-buahan di hutan. Buah-buahan itu nantinya digunakan untuk persediaan makanan kami apabila badai datang secara tiba-tiba. Selain buah, Nenek juga mencari ranting-ranting kering untuk membuat api unggun ketika malam hari tiba. Pagi ini Nenek memakai baju yang dilapisi semacam kain, kulihat Momo pun menggunakan kain yang sama. Aku merasa hal itu agak aneh, mengapa pula mereka harus menggunakan kain itu. Ketika di rumah tadi, nenek menyuruhku untuk menggunakannya juga, tapi aku menolak. Aku bisa berkeringat jika memakai kain lagi di pagi hari. Karena itu aku hanya memakai bajuku yang biasa. Ketika kami telah selesai, aku memperhatikan bahwa barang temuanku jauh lebih banyak dari pada nenek dan Momo. Hm.. Mungkin itu karena mereka berdua adalah perempuan. Selama di perjalanan pulang Momo bercerita tentang berbagai hal, itu disebabkan karena ia baru saja pergi dengan nenek ke Seretei kemarin siang. Ia mengatakan hal tentang pria berkimono hitam, tentang sebuah academy, juga tentang seorang pria yang konon katanya memiliki rambut yang bewarna hampir sama dengan milikku. "Tapi! Matanya tetutup, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam lengan bajunya yang lain, ia juga tersenyum terus, wajahnya persis seekor rubah!" ujar Momo mengambil kesimpulannya. Ia masih saja mengoceh ketika kami bertiga sampai di rumah. Aku sendiri memilih untuk diam, lagipula pengalaman apa yang bisa aku banggakan?

Aku meletakkan bawaanku ke sebuah keranjang yang terbuat dari rotan, namun sudah banyak lubangnya. _"Pasti umur keranjang ini sudah tua"_ pikirku.

"Nee.. Toushiro, apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Momo tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah perapian yang ada di tengah ruangan, setelah itu aku mencari posisi yang tepat untuk duduk.

"Aneh," ujarnya. "Sekarang ini aku merasa kedinginan, sangat kedinginan, bahkan serasa sampai menusuk ke tulang."

Aku memeluk kedua kakiku hingga mereka besentuhan dengan dadaku.

"Dingin?" mataku menatap api yang ada di depanku, entah mengapa mereka jadi terlihat begitu menarik.

"Momo, dingin itu.. Rasanya bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Eh!" teriaknya tidak percaya.

Setelah aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu Momo tidak henti-hentinya menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan : _"Kamu mahluk dari planet mana sih? Pluto? Ko gak tahu gimana rasanya dingin? Tidak! Bahkan kuyakin mahluk Pluto pun tahu bagaimana rasanya dingin!"_. Jujur saja aku sudah mulai jengah ditatap begitu olehnya.

"Momo kalau kamu menatap Toushiro seperti itu, nanti dia ketakutan loh.." kudengar nenek berkata. Nenek memperhatikan aku sesaat sembari tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuh Momo agar tidak menatapku lagi.

"Momo," ucap Nenek lembut. "Toushiro istimewa," dia menarik nafasnya. "Kamu istimewa, bahkan nenek pun istimewa. Semua orang istimewa berdasarkan cara mereka masing-masing."

Aku dan Momo terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Nenek. Kenapa aku istimewa jika aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dingin?

"Jadi.. Dingin itu rasanya bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

Nenek tersenyum. "Dingin itu rasanya…"

O.o.O.o.O

Meski nenek telah menjelaskan apa artinya dingin, tapi aku tetap saja tidak mengerti. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana itu dingin. Momo bilang salju itu dingin, maka aku pun mencoba untuk mengubur setengah badanku dalam salju, tapi tetap saja aku tidak dapat mengerti apa itu dingin. Aku rasa aku menyerah. Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang mereka anggap sebagai dingin. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak begitu menjadi masalah karena beberapa bulan telah berlalu, dan musim dingin-pun berganti. Akhirnya tanah yang biasa Nenek pakai untuk menanam tumbuhan dapat digunakan seperti biasanya. Nenek bilang, dulu sebelum musim dingin nenek paling senang menanam tumbuhan, baik yang menghasilkan sayur maupun buah. Lalu aku bertanya apa nenek juga menanam bunga, nenek menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang, dia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai bunga, apalagi bunga teratai.

"Mengapa teratai? " tanyaku suatu sore.

"Itu karena teratai adalah bunga yang dapat tumbuh cantik di tempat yang kotor." jawab nenek.

"Kalau begitu, sayang dong! Soalnya nenek tidak dapat menanamnya di sini." ujarku.

"Tidak apa! Bukankah di dekat kaki gunung ada rawa? Kau mungkin belum melihatnya karena kemarin musim dingin sehingga rawanya membeku."

"Rawa?" tanyaku.

Nenek mengangguk lembut. "Nanti, kita dapat bersama-sama melihatnya. Bunganya sangat indah."

Nenek benar! Teratai memang tumbuh cantik di tempat yang kotor. Tapi, apa aku bisa menjadi teratai? Kurasa.. tidak!

Sejak malam kemarin nenek berkata padaku dan Momo kalau nenek akan menanam tumbuhan mulai besok, dan ia mengajak aku dan Momo untuk ikut menanam. Tentu saja aku menerima ajakan itu. Keesokan harinya kami bertiga mulai menanam bibit-bibit yang sudah Nenek persiapkan. Ketika aku mencangkul tanah, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak, aku berjongkok agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. "_Itu benda apa?_" pikirku. Aku menarik baju nenek dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Itu apa?" akupun menunjuk benda yang bergerak-gerak itu.

Dapat kurasakan tangan hangat nenek mengelus kepalaku. "Hewan kecil itu cacing Toushiro. Sebaiknya kamu jangan membuangnya."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena cacing dapat membantu menyuburkan tanah." perjelas nenek.

Aku hanya dapat berkata "Oh..". Aku mengambil cacing itu dengan tanganku, dan bermaksud untuk memperlihatkannya pada Momo. Tapi, Momo malah memberikan reaksi yang jauh dari harapanku. Momo malah menjerit dan memarahiku karena menunjukan hewan kecil tak berdaya itu ke hadapannya.

"Dasar Momo aneh." ucapku.

"Dasar Hitsugaya-kun jorok!" balasnya.

"Momo penakut." ejekku.

"Diam kau Shiro-chan!" Momo balas mengejek.

"Hey! Namaku Toushiro, Hitsugaya Toushiro! Bukan Shiro-chan!" ucapku sebagai tanda protes besar.

"Biar saja! Aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan Shiro-chan ko.." ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku seraya menarik kantong matanya ke bawah.

"Kau..!" teriakku sembari mencoba untuk mengacak rambutnya. Hal itu memang menyulitkan, mengingat aku yang lebih pendek *ralat* kurang tinggi darinya. Argh! Momo menyebalkan!

Setelah menanam tanaman dan bersih-bersih, Nenek menyuruh aku dan Momo untuk pergi membeli semangka di Rukongai. Aku hanya mengangguk saja sembari sesekali memperlihatkan tampang kesalku pada Momo, yang bukannya membuat Momo menyesal atau minta maaf, tetapi malah disambut oleh tawa jahilnya yang khas. Sesampainya aku di Rukongai, aku dan Momo pergi ke salah satu penjual buah. Kami memilih-milih sebelum akhirnya membeli satu. Setelah itu aku dan Momo segera pulang. Namun, ketika di tengah perjalanan, Momo tersenggol oleh beberapa orang laki-laki berbadan besar yang memakai semacam kimono berwarna hitam. Tak pelak Momo yang badannya sangat kecil *dibandingkan mereka* terjatuh, buah semangka yang kami belipun ikut jatuh menggelinding ke tanah sebelum akhirnya terbelah berserakan kerena membentur batu. Aku dapat melihat mata Momo yang memerah karena marah dan menahan tangis. Aku tidak terima begitu saja, maka aku meminta laki-laki tadi untuk mengganti rugi semangka nenek. Mereka hanya tertawa memperhatikan aku yang menuntut mereka.

"Hahahaha.. Apa katamu? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya." cemooh salah satu dari mereka.

Mata Momo mulai berair, sepertinnya ia mau menangis. Aku tak tega melihatnya. Momo sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak-ku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang membuatnya menangis.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin kalian mengganti semangka kami yang kalian jatuhkan," aku memasang suaraku pada level tertinggi. "Tuli!" tambahku.

Mereka marah mendengar perkataanku.

"Apa katamu bocah?" seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi besar menarik bajuku sehingga aku melayang.

"T-U-L-I. TULI." eja-ku.

"Kau!" sepertinya dia cukup marah.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan berencana untuk memukulku. Dapat kudengar Momo menangis dan meminta agar lelaki itu menurunkan aku. Aku menatap Momo dengan tatapan nanar. Rasanya amarahku memuncak. Lalu entah ada kekuatan apa yang keluar dari tubuhku yang tiba-tiba saja membuatku menjadi berani. Aku tatap mata lelaki itu dengan tatapanku yang paling mengancam.

"Lepaskan aku, atau kau akan menyesal." ucapku.

"Menyesal? Hahaha.. kau pasti sudah gila!" katanya.

Aku merasakan amarahku kian membesar, memuncak, atau apalah namanya itu. Intinya adalah, aku merasa sangat marah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba lelaki itu tersentak kaget. Aku dapat melihat itu dari matanya yang sedang aku tatap. Ada semacam kekagetan dan ketakutan yang bercampur aduk. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia melepaskan aku dan mendengus pergi. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengejar mereka, tapi Momo menahanku. Maka mau tak mau aku pun diam, terlebih dengan Momo yang memelukku dan menangis keras.

"Momo ada apa sih?" tanyaku yang tak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

"Shin-Shinigami," ucapnya sembari terisak. "Mereka Shinigami."

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Me-mereka bisa saja membunuhmu tadi." jawab Momo sembari terisak.

Aku terhenyak. Membunuhku? Jadi, Shinigami itu pembunuh? Shinigami..

Akhirnya sore itu aku dan Momo pulang dengan tangan hampa. Kami menjelaskan kejadiannya pada Nenek. Kupikir awalnya Nenek akan marah. Tapi, hanya senyuman yang Nenek berikan kepada aku dan Momo. Tipikal!

Aku duduk di depan rumah kami. Sore ini matahari tenggelam begitu indah.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Momo sembari duduk di sebelahku.

"Berpikir." jawabku singkat.

"Berpikir? Tentang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menarik nafas. Mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Berpikir mengapa aku tidak memiliki apa yang aku inginkan?" ucapku.

"Memangnya kau tidak memiliki apa Shiro-chan?"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

"Lalu- lalu.. Apa yang kau tidak miliki Shiro-chan?" ucapnya tidak mengindahkan kata-kataku.

Aku menghela nafasku dan melirik kembali keindahan alam di sore ini. "Mengapa aku tidak memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan orang lain. Mengapa aku tidak memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti kau dan nenek?"

"Bersyukurlah karena kau tidak memiliki semua apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Momo serius. Ia memegang kedua pundakku dan memutarnya, sehingga sekarang badanku menghadap kepadanya, ia menatap mataku. "Dengan begitu kau masih memiliki alasan untuk hidup dan mendapatkan hal-hal yang kau inginkan itu!" Momo tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada matahari tenggelam yang membentang luas di hadapan kami. "Tidak ada orang yang sempurna, Hitsugaya-kun. Tidak akan pernah ada."

O.o.O.o.O

_Tuhan, apakah benar yang Momo katakan?_

_Jika ya. Tuhan, kumohon berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk mencari hal-hal yang hilang dari kehidupanku._

O.o.O.o.O

XxXxXxXxXx To Be Continue xXxXxXxXxX

* * *

><p>AN : Holla Minna-san!

Percobaan pertama untuk membuat multy-chapter. Semoga berhasil! Maaf ya atas kekurangan yang menyebar di sana-sini. Berhubung Sirius masih merasa newby, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat Sirius harapkan. Maaf juga kalau Toushiro dan Momo-nya agak OOC. But that's what a fanfic is for, right? Oya! Tentang nama Neneknya Momo, berhubung Sirius gak tahu siapa namanya. Jadi Sirius namain sendiri. Gomenasai..

Karena tanggung udah dibaca sampai di sini. Sirius minta satu hal sama Minna-san, tolong di-Review.. ok.. ok.. :D

Sirius : *narik-narik Toushiro*

Toushiro : "Apaan sih?" *ngelirik ke arah Sirius*

Sirius : "Mintain readers buat **R****eview** dong.. Onegai.. "

Toushiro : "Males banget! Ngapain?"

Sirius : "Ayolah.. ne?" *kitten eyes*

Toushiro : "Minta aja sendiri.. apa susahnya sih?"

Sirius : "Aduh.. Kaya yang gak ngerti urusan advertisment aja!" *evil's eyes and evil's smile* "Ya udah.. Kalau kaya gitu sih gampang ya.. liat aja gimana nasibmu di chappter depan!" (blackmail mode: on)

Toushiro : "Ok!" *gave Sirius a death glare* "**Saya Hitsugaya Toushiro** dengan _terpaksa **MEMINTA RE**_**_AD__ERS UNTUK ME-REVIEW FI__C__ INI_** sekian terimakasih."

Sirius : *peluk-cium sayang Toushiro dari hati yang terdalam* XD

So.. Mind to review? :D

Review.. Review.. Review..

(^.^)v


End file.
